Give it to me
by Lolita Queen
Summary: Léo est un amant très attentionné, mais parfois il a besoin d'un peu de bestialité. Habituellement, il fait appelle à Raph ou Mikey dans ce genre de situation, mais ils ne sont pas là et il va donc se tourner vers Donnie. [T-Cest, Lemon, Léo/Donnie, One Shot]


**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà, je suis dans une période "Tortue Ninja", et mon dieu, j'ai tellement d'idée de fanfic !**

 **Voici un petit Lemon sans prétention entre Léo et Donnie (parce que c'est mon couple préféré et qu'on en trouve pas assez à mon goût). J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal et que quelques personnes prendrons autant de plaisir à le lire que ce que j'en ai pris à l'écrire :)**

 **Merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

Résumé : Léo est amant très attentionné, mais parfois il a besoin d'un peu de bestialité. Habituellement, il fait appelle à Raph ou Mickey dans ce genre de situation, mais ils ne sont pas là et il va donc se tourner vers Donnie. Lemon, Léo x Donnie, One shot.

Rated : M, ceci est un lemon.

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien

* * *

-Hein ? Maintenant ?

Donatello déposa le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur la table de chevet près de lui. Il était tard, et il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand Léo était entré dans sa chambre avec une magnifique érection des plus indiscrètes.

-Je suis désolé, je sais qu'il est tard, mais si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave... Hum... Je... bégaya Léo.

-Non ! Non, je suis d'accord, vient par là, répondit vivement le cadet en lui coupant la parole.

Léo s'avança vers le lit et Donnie ne perdit pas de temps, commençant directement la fellation. Depuis quelques temps, les quatre ninjas avaient découvert les plaisirs charnels et s'y adonnaient de temps en temps. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois que Donatello voyait l'un de ses frères venir vers lui, par contre, il n'avait encore jamais vu l'un d'eux avoir une érection avant de commencer l'acte et il pris ça comme un signe que Léo en avait plus envie que d'habitude.

Son hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque ce dernier attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant sur la table de nuit pour commencer à le préparer. Habituellement, ils prenaient beaucoup plus de temps pour en arriver à cette étape. Donatello cessa la fellation pour redresser son visage et regarder son aîné dans les yeux.

-Tu es pressé aujourd'hui ? demanda Donnie en souriant, se moquant légèrement.

Léo ne sourit pas, il était trop concentré sur ses desirs et n'était plus tout à fait lui-même dans ces moments là. Il souleva sans difficulté le plus jeune et le coucha sur le lit. Celui-ci se laissa faire et se positionna correctement en écartant les jambes.

-Ça ne te dérange pas si je précipite un peu les choses ? Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai jamais été aussi excité.

-Je vois ça.

Donatello rit doucement mais fut arrêté lorsque Léo scella leurs lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, et il introduit doucement un doigts en lui. Le plus jeune gémit en sentant cette sensation familière l'envahir. C'était un peu plus rapide que d'habitude, il n'avait même pas encore eut le temps de bander, mais ces caresses étaient tout de même extrêmement agréables.

Donatello était peut-être un peu moins porté sur le sexe que ses frères. Sa libido semblait moins exacerbée. Il n'était pas aussi demandeur que les autres. Celui qui sollicitait le plus les trois ninja était sans doute Mickey. Ou peut-être Raph. L'un des deux en tous cas, et Donnie était celui qui en demandait le moins. Ils avaient rapidement découvert que le génie était également beaucoup plus sensible aux stimulations annales et avait plus facilement mal que les trois autres, c'est pourquoi Léo y allait habituellement beaucoup moins vite.

Il semblait ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Oui, Léo avait les joues rouges et l'entre jambe en feu. N'y tenant plus, il retira ses doigts et s'apprêta à pénétrer Donatello. D'habitude, quand une envie aussi soudaine le prenait et qu'il se sentait dans cet état, il allait plutôt voir Mickey ou même Raph. Il savait que eux pouvaient le recevoir sans problème, alors que Donnie avait besoin de plus de temps et de douceur. Mais ce soir là, ils dormaient tous les deux chez April, aussi Léo avait-il finit par se permettre d'aller vers son cadet.

Il ajouta plus de lubrifiant que nécessaire sur son membre, comme il avait pris moins de temps pour préparer son partenaire, il espérait que cela faciliterait la pénétration. Il plaça son sexe à l'entrée de Donnie et commença à le pousser doucement à l'intérieur. Ce dernier soupira de contentement en se sentant envahit quand Léo fut entièrement en lui. N'y tenant plus, il n'attendit pas comme il le faisait d'habitude et entama tout de suite de lents va et vient. Il essayait d'être le plus doux possible en dépit de son corps qui lui demandait d'y aller plus franchement.

Malgré le fait que tous ce soit déroulé beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude, Donnie y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. S'il avait manifesté la moindre once de douleur, Léo se serait arrêté. Même lorsqu'il était excité comme ça, il faisait quand même attention à ne pas blesser son partenaire, et Donatello le savait. C'est pourquoi il était détendu et ne ressentait que du plaisir. Il commençait à être habitué au sexe aussi. Quelques semaines en arrière, il n'aurait peut-être pas pu prendre Léo en lui sans douleur avec aussi peu de préparation. Mais là, il était presque au paradis. Son érection ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se faire voir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Léo accéléra un peu le rythme. Donatello avait l'aire de ne ressentir que du plaisir, ce qui le rassura car il avait peur que son manque de préliminaire l'empêche d'apprécier pleinement l'acte.

Léo mettait toujours beaucoup de temps pour jouir, qu'il soit le dominant ou le dominé. Donnie, lui, était beaucoup plus facile à satisfaire, il ne lui fallait pas longtemps en règle générale.

Ne pouvant se retenir d'avantage, le plus jeune atteignit l'orgasme au bout de quelques minutes. Sa respiration s'accéléra soudain puis se bloqua, annonçant la venue de l'extase. Léo, qui était un amant attentif de façon générale, sentis que son partenaire allait jouir et, pile au moment de l'orgasme de Donatello, il enfonça son sexe jusqu'à la garde et cessa les va et vient pour la durée de son extase. Le cadet se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Tout son corps se crispa sous l'effets des vagues de plaisir qui le parcouraient, lui faisant tout oublier autour de lui durant de longues et délicieuses secondes. Léo savoura lui aussi la sensation de son intimité qui se resserait sur lui à intervalle réguliers.

Quand se fut finit, Donnie rejeta sa tête dans l'oreiller en fixant le plafond, les yeux dans le vague. Le visage de Léo entra dans son champs de vision alors que celui-ci s'approcha et lui fit un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

-Je... Je peux continuer dedans ?

Donatello sourit en comprenant la question. La gentillesse de Léonardo était tellement adorable. C'est vrai qu'en temps normal, quand l'un des deux jouissait, que ce soit le dominant ou le dominé, ils cessaient le coït pour terminer l'autre par une fellation. Mais Léo était tellement gentil qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser, et puis ça ne le dérangeait pas, tant que Léo y prenait du plaisir.

-Bien sûre, vas-y.

Le leader ne se fit pas prier et repris les va et vient. Juste après l'orgasme, les sensations n'étaient plus aussi exaltées pour Donnie, mais c'était toujours agréable. Il pouvait à présent se focaliser entièrement sur Léo et apprécier le fait de lui appartenir, d'être à lui.

-Donnie... Je peux y aller plus sauvagement ? J'arrêterai si tu as mal...

Le dénommé hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Léo était décidément trop adorable de lui demander la permission à chaque fois.

Le leader l'attrapa par les hanches et le retourna sur le ventre avant d'entamer de sauvages va et vient. Donnie fut étonné par la force que pouvait manifester Léo et également par la position choisie qui était assez inhabituelle pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas souvent des échanges aussi sauvages, principalement parce que Donatello avait facilement mal et de ce fait, ses partenaires prenaient soin d'être toujours doux avec lui quand c'était lui qui était en dessous. Oui, ils étaient vraiment compréhensif avec lui, même Raphaël, qu'on aurait pu penser comme étant le plus égoïste d'entre eux, se montrait toujours patient et attentif.

Le cadet repensa à ces mots : "J'arrêterai si tu as mal..." Léo était toujours si attentionné, prenant soin de faire passer les sensations de son partenaire avant les siennes. C'était tout simplement adorable. C'est pourquoi Donnie ne dit rien quand il commença à ressentir une légère sensation de brûlure au niveau de son intimité. Tant qu'il pouvait le supporter sans pleurer, il n'arrêterai pas Léo.

Léo était vraiment plus excité que d'habitude. En générale, il prenait Donnie dans ses bras pendant l'acte, le câlinait, lui disait des choses romantiques (Léo était le roi du romantisme). Mais là, il ne lui prêtait presque plus d'attention, le dos arqué vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés, savourant le plaisir du coït. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Donnie. Léo s'occupait tellement bien de lui en temps normal, il avait mérité de ne penser qu'à lui pour une fois, et de ne penser qu'à son plaisir. Donatello ne lui en voulait pas de se montrer un peu égoïste de temps en temps car il avait en mémoire toutes ces fois où le leader avait fait preuve d'une patience et d'une douceur infinie avec lui.

La brûlure commençait vraiment à devenir trop douloureuse, mais Léo finit par jouir en poussant un grand râle d'extase. Donatello ne l'avait même jamais entendus atteindre l'apogée aussi bruyamment.

Léo se retira, pantelant, et la douleur que Donatello éprouvait se calma presque instantanément. Il se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amant qui se tourna pour se blottir dans ses bras. Léo savait que Donnie préférait presque plus les câlins au sexe, si bien qu'il ne lui refusait jamais les moments de détente après l'amour où ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre et se cajolaient tendrement.

-Merci Donnie.

Il lui embrassa le front. Le cadet ne répondit rien mais sourit chaleureusement. Il était heureux d'avoir rendus son partenaire heureux. Le voir aussi détendus lui faisait facilement oublier le léger picotement qu'il ressentait entre les cuisses.


End file.
